Hunter and Huntress:  Zack's Troubled Past
by A Friendly Hunter
Summary: The Backstory Adventure of Zack from Hunter and Huntress.  Find out what happend to Rose,  and see what path they took to reach the current team,  Please review,  this is my second ever fanfiction.  Bad Summary is Bad!
1. The Day Before the End of the World

**A/N **Hello people! Zack's back story is now published for all to read! I promised this a while ago, but now that I have a fully functioning computer, I can finally post it! Please R & R and tell me what you think!

**Hunter & Huntress:**

**Zack's Troubling Past**

**-Chapter 1-**

I sat in a chair, watching the news report on this new virus that has appeared throughout the world. It was called 'The Green Flu' "Very Cheesy..." I thought.

"At least come up with a good name for it..." I was very doubtful that this Virus was very serious, I mean, a lot of the stuff they say that is dangerous on TV can be a major exaggeration. I turned the channel to see if anything else was on, the very next channel was more news, typical, and right when I was about to turn it they showed pictures of what the Green Flu did the peoples bodies. I looked in disgust as they showed as much as they could on TV. People were puking Black tar-like shit and bleeding from the eyes. They were showing signs of cannibalism.

It was official, this was no over-exaggerated virus, It. Was. Serious.

I decided to get up and get some breakfast. I always get my breakfast before lunch starts... for some reason. Maybe it's because I'm not that hungry in the morning but, whatever. I poured some cereal and sat down to eat. My cell phone started ringing. I flipped it open and said, "Hello?" I heard a familiar voice, "Hey Zack! Have you seen the news? The Apocalypse is coming! Dun Dun Dun!", I laughed "Ha ha! No Rose, there is not going to be an apocalypse on my watch!" We continued laughing for a second. "So Zack, you going to some over today? I miss you..." Rose asked. "Rose, I live two houses away from you! Of course I'm coming over." I said. "OK, I'll get dressed and wait for you then."

"See you there." I said and hung-up.

As I stepped outside, I noticed it was cold. That was weird, because it was June and it should be a little warmer then this. So I decided to put on my Parkour Hoodie, which is the only kind of jacket I really even own. I also put my Parkour pants into my Backpack, like I usually do when we head to the usual spot, which is across town.

I stopped by Rose's, which had a bed of, you guessed it, Roses in the front. I walked to her front door, and rang the doorbell. Whenever I hear very high pitched, or even moderately pitched, noises it hurts my ears. My ears are very sensitive to sound, which was a birth defect. BUT I could hear much better then the average person, which was a cool thing to have. I sometimes freaked my friends out when I heard something they didn't, they would think they are going deaf. Then I would start speaking lower and lower and that would make them very worried. Oh how some of my friends are so gullible. "What's taking her?" I thought as I looked at the clock on my phone. Suddenly, I was tackled by something. I looked to see who was on me and it was none other than...

Rose

She was in hysterics, "You should have seen your face!" she said. "I nearly had a heart attack!" I told her. She just kept laughing uncontrollably as I picked myself up. "Man, she can be crazy..." Apparently, she sneaked out off the second story window, and tackled me. She had gotten very good at climbing once I introduced her to Parkour, my favorite thing to do around this city, and she could scale walls almost as good as me. "Well Rose, if you would like to stop laughing long enough we could actually make it to the Usual Spot before Christmas.", "Fine Zack, let's get moving." She was able to say after failing at trying to control her laughter.

It was a long walk to the usual spot, it took at least twice as long due to the route we took: Across the rooftops. My Mom was very worried about this, my Father recently died in the war and she didn't want me to get hurt. She said she couldn't live with herself if I got hurt, or even worse, died. I was an only child. Rose was born in the same hospital on the exact same day, only three minutes behind me. Also, my parents were good friends with Rose's family. And they moved very close to our home so we could have some kind of fun with a sibling our age. I lost my train of thought as I caught Rose as she almost lost her grip on a ledge. "You OK Rose?", "Yeah Zack, I'm fine! Lets Hurry." I didn't think about our childhood until we got to the usual spot, an Abandoned House.

It was on the outskirts of town, and Rose liked to come here because she could forget about the troubles of home and school and all that other drama. I recently brought some Blue paint, her favorite color, and painted the living room, which was the only place in the house that still had a floor. She also had to break-in sometimes, because the landlord kept boarding up the windows. She taught me how to break in when she was on a trip or something, so I could relax in the 'sanctuary' she loved so much. The other floor-less rooms were perfect for practicing Parkour, so we put a whole load of pillows and such we found around the house to cushion the basement, which is where we fell if we missed something due to lack of floors. It kinda hurt at first when we fell because of lack of pillows, but I started buying cheap, over fluffy 1$ pillows because they were perfect for a crash landing. In-fact it made us bounce up a few inches when we fell, so I kinda invented an accidental trampoline. We practiced for about 3 hours, we did routines of things we had learned, or gave one another challenges to test our creativity. By lunch, we went home and we talked about all kinds of things. We took the streets today, because we were to tired to get back home from the rooftops. My legs felt like they had nothing inside them, they were as light as a feather, which made walking look weird and difficult. "That was a good... exercise..." Rose said in-between breaths. "Yeah... let's do that again in like... two days... because... my muscles need to seriously... rest..." I said. By the time we made it back home, I basicly collapsed in Rose's lawn, Rose followed me. "My legs are so soooooore!" I said in exhaustion. "Yeah, mine too." Rose agreed. "We will DEFINITLY rest for a few days..." I said. That was the longest we had ever did Parkour in the house. And it was showing its effects to us now. "Hey Zack..." Rose said as she got up. "Yeah?" I said, getting up as well. "This virus that's going around, I forgot about it today," she laughed "I was having to much fun!", "Yeah... I did too...", "Well... what if it's true, and the virus reaches this city?" I could sense concern in her voice. I looked her in the eye and said, "Rose, if that does happen, I will give my life, to protect you..." She looked me in the eyes too, and she leaned in, teary-eyed.

And kissed me.

Short Chapter is SHORT! I had no Idea 3 pages looked so... short... but I couldn't really fit anything else into the chapter so, bear with me. The next chapter should be about... 6-7 pages long, because there is a lot of stuff that's gonna be in that. Even a stop in a town you guys know so well! (No spoilers only teasers)


	2. It Has Begun

**A/N **Hurrah! My next chapter in the backstory! This is where everything... well... I'll let you read and find out! ;) Anyways, people have been wondering if this Zack is the same Zack in 'Why Wasn't I Killed?', Well, it's a yes and a no. It IS the same Zack but I like to think of it as two different dimensions where they did different things to end up where they are now, for example in 'Why Wasn't I Killed' Rose died shortly before the story even started for reasons I cant reveal yet. Well before you drop dead from reading this rant I should start the story... OH and italics in quotations mean thoughts now :D

**Hunter and Huntress:**

**Zacks Troubled Past**

**Chapter: 2**

As I walked home, I kept thinking about the... _kiss_... Me and Rose liked each other a lot, we thought of each other as Brother and Sister, but did that kiss mean something else? I wasn't sure, me and Rose never really kissed each other, only friendly hugs here and there, so I wasn't really sure. It was probably her just showing her affection for what I had said. And I did mean what I said one-hundred percent. I wasn't going to let some rabies-infested zombie hurt one of the only people I cared about the most in this world we lived in. It would never happen. I walked up my driveway and saw the carvings in the concrete me and Rose made when we were little. We had to replace the driveway after it had finally cracked from the pressure of a giant root from the tree in the middle of the yard. We wrote each others names in the concrete. I wrote Rose followed by a heart, and Rose wrote Zack followed by a crude picture of my face. "_If only things were more like they used to be..."_ I thought. I made it to my front door and took they key out of my- wait where was it? My key was missing, It probably fell out when I fell in the Usual Spot. I'll have to dig in those pillows forever! "_Aw screw it!" _I thought and I climbed up the tree and went through the window into my room.The extra bit of climbing **DID NOT **help my muscles at all. I decided to help relax I would help my Mom with dinner, I walked down the stairs and saw my Mom, as usual, slaving away at the stove to make a good meal for me. "I would settle for an apple you know..." I said. My Mom jumped, not expecting me to be there. "Oh!," she said, "You took the window again didn't you? You know I hate it when you sneak up on me!" I chuckled, "I'm sorry Mom, I thought I would help you with dinner!" She looked at me for a while before saying, "Is my son asking if he can help me? Who are you and what have you done with my Zack! You've never asked to help before!" I started laughing even more, "I had a lot of exercise and my muscles ache, so before I go to bed I thought you would like my help!" I walked over to the sink and washed my hands, then I started cutting carrots with the skill of a master chef, Mom was amazed. "You know how to cook?" she said. "Of course I know how to cook! Who wouldn't know how?' I said with another laugh. "Well your aunt for one..." she said. I looked at her for a second before busting out laughing, she did too. "OK, well Mom lets finish this up." We joked around a lot and I found out that my Mom used to have a lot of the same interests as me. She used to do a lot of exercises and Yoga, and because of this that's probably why I like Parkour so much. "Night' Mom!" I said as I walked back up stairs. All that joking around made my muscle pain a distant memory, but I was still extremely tired. As soon as I hit the bed I fell asleep.

**Meanwhile**

"Well where is the virus heading? Aw shit, things are about to hit the fan over there! How long intill it reaches that city? At 8:00 A.M.? OK... yeah... we'll send out a team immediately. I just hope we don't get there too late...

**Back to Zack**

**Time: 7:57 A.M.**

"_Ahhhh, I feel much better today..."_ I thought as I slowly got up. My muscles were a little stiff, but doing some stretches would make them loosen up in no-time. I wonder how Rose is doing... Hope she didn't have any Nightmares...

**-Rose's POV-**

"_Why do I always have nightmares after watching Comedy Central? Its supposed to be funny! Not horror filled!" _I slowly got up, I checked the clock, "7:58 AM? I was gonna sleep in!" I said out loud. I decided to get up and walk downstairs, _"My Mom said she was gonna make pancakes today, I love pancakes! Especially since Mom makes chocolate pancakes!" _I jumped down the last 4 steps and said, "Good Morning Mom! It's 8:00! Want me to help you make the pancakes?" My Mom just stood there, looking out the window. "Mom?" I was worried, my Mom was always very happy to see me, she gave me all her UN-divided attention. I touched her shoulder, and she stiffened up, and she slowly turned her head to look at me, for a quick second my mind showed me a happy face of my Mom I was always used to seeing on her... but then I actually saw her face... I screamed and fell over, My Mom's eyes were bleeding! And her mouth, it was decaying! _"Just like the Green Flu victims! Oh God no!" _I thought, I fell over, and I saw my Mom snarl a pure, cannibalistic snarl, and she started walking towards me, I screamed as loud as I could hoping someone would hear, but knowing that nobody would.

**-Zack's POV-**

"See you later Mom! I'm gonna go eat with Rose! Her Mom is making her awesome pancakes today!", "OK Zack, be careful!" I walked over to her house, and I checked my phones watch, "8:00 I better hurry before they are all gone!" And I ran the rest of the way. I ran up to the door and stumbled slightly. I gently knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds, I could hear moving around in there but the curtains were closed, and I couldn't see inside. Suddenly I heard a scream from inside, _Roses' scream... _"Rose!" I yelled and kicked the door as hard as I could. The door fell over. I saw Roses' _Mom _trying to kill_ Rose. _I ran up to her and tackled Roses' Mom. "Rose! Get up! Find a weapon or something!", "Rose was visually shaken, she was frozen with shock. "Rose!" She snapped out of it and came back with...

A shotgun...

"Use this!" she tossed it to me. "What? You want me to kill your Mom?", "She wouldn't want to live like this! Just... just kill her!" She said and closed her eyes. I looked at her Mom, no, that wasn't her Mom anymore... her Mom was a happy person, who couldn't hurt a fly. Still I whispered, "Sorry, Jane..."

And shot her through the head.

A/N Sorry I said it was gonna be longer, but I am busy today! So I just decided to leave it at this. Note: Jane is her mothers name, never mentioned before or after this again. In the next chapter you will see everything I said you would see in the previous chapter -_-" Anyways Bai!


End file.
